


Remembrance

by humanyubel



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Angst, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Gen, Lowercase, Metaphors, Other, Poetry, Similes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the dragon boy and the girl with two names</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiberius_thor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberius_thor/gifts).



dragon boy lost his way

lost his name

his blood froze and his teeth were bared

his heart went missing

It followed his name

his soul was in a cage and he threw the key away

girl with two names everything you know was taken away and shown to you in rapid succession like fireflies flashing in the summer night she chases after the bugs but is no where near her end

she meets a dragon when she has to breathe his lips form a thawing out smile she feels as though she can trust him

"where did they go" she asks him after shes caught her breath

"they went past the boiling man"

she gives chase once more

the dragon boy feels an ache in his chest but says its nothing his hearts been gone his

chest cavity empty

they meet again the fireflies had led her to where she needed to be but she was met with beings overcome with greed and gluttony she cries tears and its as though its raining shooting stars

the dragon boy comforts her telling her that he is magic and he will help her in her chase she nearly forgets her name but he knows it he knows it in bones he thought were hallow but now he knows is filled with her name her face _her_

looking at the hopeful gleam in her eyes like the shining of gold he aches he wishes she could stay with him and fill his chest with stars and flowers and everything about her

but they part ways once more

an old shrew mother crow forces him to steal seed from her sister it burns his throat and his mouth he doesn't think hell live hes sure its the end but hell end it in spite of the hag

she saves him though and he helps her out of the labyrinth theyre trapped in she takes him to the boiling man and feeds him sweet berries like fruit from the forbidden tree in eden

he sleeps with the image of her worried face imprinted into his retinas

she left to the sister crows to save him

save _him_

_dragons are greedy they are untrustworthy never trust a dragon lest you become its next treasure to never leave_

he makes a deal with the devil

a deal with the old shrew mother crow

he follows her like she followed the fireflies

they fly and all he wants to do is keep this moment keep it where his heart should be its all hell need

she says his name like a prayer like its something important something precious

he thaws out

they fall together and the dragon boy will never forget this he may forget his name but never his time spent with the girl with two names

"i fell into you" she says tears moving upwards

she can take the two over come with greed and gluttony but at a price

"well meet again" he tells her softly

and as orpheus did she turns her back and trusts the fates

unlike orpheus she does not look back

"and I fell for you"

he says as she enters her world

the dragon boy will love the girl with two names

will know her

will remember her until all he knows is her

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, this is bad isn't it?


End file.
